Annoying little brat
by XxXChrommagiaXxX
Summary: Zhane gets a message from his little sister Emma on the megaship, telling him that’s she’s coming to stay for two weeks. But when she arrives, she tries to hook him up with karone, much to Andros’s displeasure. ZhaneXKarone After day of destruction.
1. Letters and green eyed monsters

Summary : Zhane gets a message from his little sister Emma on the mega ship, telling him that's she's coming to stay for two weeks. But when she arrives, she tries to hook him up with karone, much to Andros's displeasure. How will karone react to this? Will they eventually see that they were made for each other? After day of destruction.

Pairings

Andros and Ashley

Eventual Zhane karone

Disclaimer: this is the only time I will say this, I don't own power rangers or its characters, some other dude does. All I own is the plot to this story and the character Emma Lars.

A/N: this chap will be a bit short since it's just the prologue.

Chapter 1 letters and green eyed monsters

It was a normal day in the Mega ship. Everyone was happy, there were no monsters, and everything was going perfectly fine.

He wished.

Oh, Zhane Lars wished hard. His day couldn't get any worse. The only way it could is if a meteor fell on top of him where he sat. First his alarm wouldn't go off, so he got an earful from Andros, something about 'remember your duties as a ranger' or some piece of crap like that, he wasn't really paying attention. Then some big ass monster set his favourite pants on fire! The cheek of it!

He had been listening to the incredibly annoying sound of deca telling him that he had an e-mail for what seemed like forever, but was really 5 minutes. His head hurt so much he thought time had stopped completely. Like he cared if he got mail! The day he was having, he wouldn't care if it was the president telling him that he had won a million dollars!

"Zhane? Zhane you've got e-mail…." Ashley said whilst shaking the what she hoped was conscious form of the silver ranger, who had his head in his arms.

"Don't care." Was his muffled reply.

"Do you want me to read it out to you?" she sighed. It was like talking to a stubborn 10 year old.

He waved a hand at her, which she took as a yes. She reached over him, grimacing at the lack of co-operation. Once she had clicked open and the message popped up, she began reading out loud:

_Dear Zhane_

_Betcha you didn't think of hearing from me! How are you?_

_I would've wrote to you sooner, but schools been hell. Mom's ok, and so's dad. Can't say the same for Leslie though. She's teething bless her. Anyway, what im really __wrighting for is to see if you're busy for the next two weeks?_ _Because spring break has just started and all my friends are going away, so mom thought it would be a good idea if I came to the mega ship. 'Get me away from the computer and a chance to spend quality time' she says. Anyway write to me soon with your reply yeah?_

_Love your little sis_

_Emma xxxxx_

Zhane's head shot up, almost hitting Ashley's jaw. He stared at the screen for a little while, the look of thunder brightening up as he read each line.

"I didn't know you had a sister!"

"Well I have for the past fifteen years! And I haven't seen her for two of them! Ah man, what until I tell Andros Emma's coming! She will bring fun and craziness and hyper ness to this god forsaken ship! Woooo!"

Ashley watched whilst laughing as Zhane literally jumped from his chair, hit his head on the ceiling, and sped out of the room. She smiled to herself and sat at the control panel, musing to herself what it would be like to have a little sister. And she wondered about what Emma was like. Then it came to her. If she was a blood relative of Zhane's, then –

Oh god.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Andros, guess what?"

"Im busy."

Poke.

"Andros"

"Im busy Zhane."

Poke poke.

"Andros!"

"WHAT!"

"Hi." Zhane said, as Andros sat there glaring at his 'brother'. He was in the middle of meditating when the blonde menace had come in with a goofy, and really annoying, grin on his face. He had been poking him with a ruler that he had found trying to get his attention, and to piss him off of course. And it was working.

"HI?!" Andros couldn't believe his ears. Zhane had interrupted his meditation, to say hi! He started advancing on him, calling his spiral saber. Zhane gulped and started backing away, regretting his decision to annoy his half-brother.

"The real reason I'm here was to tell you something…"

"It had better be damn good Zhane, because there are oh so many things I could do with this saber right now..."

Zhane laughed nervously, and then plucked up the courage to blurt out "EMMA'S COMING TO VISIT!" right in Andros's face.

Andros stopped dead and stared at him, one eyebrow raised. He called off his saber and laughed. Yes you heard right, Andros actually laughed. Zhane started laughing shakily, wondering if he was nuts.

"So you're telling me that Emma is coming all the way through space to see us?"

"Yeah, makes you feel special doesn't it?"

"You're lying."

Zhane mocked hurt and pain. "Ah but I wouldn't lie to you my dear brother! How dare you even think such a ludicrous suggestion?!"

"No seriously Zhane, are you telling the truth? Is Emma really coming to the mega ship?" Zhane nodded his head excitedly, smiling like a monkey that had just had a bananna handed to it. And funny enough, so did Andros. They both missed their little sister, and hadn't seen her since boarding the mega ship two years ago.

Andros then put his serious, but creepy, face back on.

"And when exactly is she coming?" Zhane smile faded. She hadn't bothered to tell him that. Whoops.

"I don't know, anytime I guess." He said shrugging. Andros sighed and looked at deca. "Deca, can you tell us when she arrives please?"

"Of course Andros. She has arrived."

"No deca. Tell me when she does arrive."

"Like I said, she has arrived." Deca snapped, attitude in her voice.

Both men's faces dropped. Then Zhane pushed past Andros and flew down the corridors, Andros in pursuit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile, in the docking Bay, a silver public spacecraft landed and the doors hissed open. Then a tall-ish girl in her teens, with a pink tank top, denim shorts, and timberland boots stepped into the mega ship, taking in her surroundings. She couldn't stand around long because the bag she had on her shoulder was started to cut grooves into it. she tightened the hair band that was holding her wavy blond hair back, and started walking towards the sign that said 'control room' because knowing her brother; he was messing about with the controls.

She had never been on the mega ship before, but she often wondered what it was like. It had looked small from the outside, but once she had got inside, only then had she realized how big it actually was.

And she had no clue where she was going. Great.

Stuck in thought, she bumped into a much taller girl than herself, a Chinese looking girl with a pink t-shirt and the mega ship uniform on. She felt quite embarrassed actually, because normally its people bumping into her.

"Sorry." she said sheepishly to the floor. the floor can hold very good conversations she decided.

"No problem, just make sure you're looking forward not down next time huh? Something bothering you?" the Chinese girl said with a smile on her face.

"Not really, im just a bit lost…ive never been here before." Emma said, putting a lopsided smile on hers.

"Oh, you must be Zhane's sister! He never said you were coming _today_! I'm Cassie." She said sweetly, holding out her hand. Emma shook it and looked at her again, putting a stray hair behind her ear.

"Emma, pleasure to meet you. Ermmmm, could you sorta tell me where im supposed to go, and where Zhane actually _is?_" cause this 'Cassie' was wayyyy to happy for her liking.

"Well, Zhane is probably in…"

"EEEEEMMMMMMMAAAAAAAA!" a boyish voice screamed down the corridor, nearly defining the poor girl. Next thing she knew, she was lifted about 3 feet in the air and spun around. When her feet were on the floor and her head stopped spinning, she made out the image of her big brother grinning like a monkey at her.

"Z-bear!" she flung her arms around her brother's waist.

"Well that's a nickname I haven't heard for a long time. How you been?"

"Alright, except mom and dads arguments are getting worse. You look different Zhane."

Zhane looked down at himself. What had he lost weight or something? Then Emma started laughing and shaking her head.

"No silly, last time I saw you, you were an ice cube!" she said losing all control and collapsing into laughter.

"Yeah, and I remember you saying that if I died inside said ice cube, you would play vanilla ice at my funeral!" Zhane pretended to be angry, but failed miserably when he started laughing as well.

"I thought it was appropriate! And anyways, it was Andros idea!"

Zhane swung an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Em, you're as bad a liar as me. Now you and I both know that Andros probably doesn't even know who vanilla ice is." Giving her a triumphant smirk.

"Zhane?"

"Yes baby sis?"

"Shut up."

He loved it when he was right.

"Listen, how about I show you around, and introduce you to everyone?"

"That would be cool."

"Then let's go then!"

A/N: awww, that's the sweet side of Zhane coming out. I think I made Cassie a bit _too _sweet lol. What will happen now that there's a new arrival to the mega ship? Will she cause havoc? Find out next chap!


	2. candyfloss and tantrums

A/N: this chap will be longer like I promised. And I'm thinking of bringing Darkonda back, but i don't know, he might appear in this chapter, and if he does, i don't own him. And there may be hints of final fantasy so just telling you now i don't own that either. Oh my god i don't own anything do i? And those who have read thunder and roses, yes i add a bit of final fantasy in all my stories because most of the time it fits lol.

Chapter 2: candyfloss and tantrums

Zhane and Emma walked on to the Bridge, Zhane was showing Emma around, and Emma was taking in all the sites and the sounds. She was definitely coming here when she was older.

Zhane plopped onto one of the leather chairs scattered around the bridge.

"And this is a very comfortable chair where my ass will be planted for the next three hours. Thank you and goodbye." He said, putting on a really cheesy voice. Emma laughed and sat on her big brothers lap, ignoring the grunts of pain.

"And this is the part where you give me $20" he said with a smirk.

"Fat chance. I haven't even got $20, the word 'allowance' doesn't exist in our house; you should know that by now."

"Yeah but that's the beauty of getting a job, dear sister." He said, whilst giving said sister a sly grin.

"Please, don't say that dreaded word to me!" Emma cried, shoving her hands over her ears. Zhane laughed again and leaned right in towards her ear.

"Jobjobjobjobjobjob!" Emma mocked a scream and started slapping her brother. They ended up falling off of the chair and into a heap on the floor.

Karone came in, wondering what all the screaming was about. When Emma finally looked at her, she squealed in delight and hugged her.

"Oh my god karone! You're not evil! Unlike my brother, who's scaring me with thoughts of a job! Save me!" Karone started laughing at the look Zhane gave them both as he got up from the floor and dusted himself down. It was a mix between laughter and embarrassment.

"Well, she wanted a bedtime story didn't you Em?" She glared at him.

"Your not torturing our baby sister _already _are you Zhane?" Andros's voice came through the room as he plucked Emma from Karone's waist and gave her a hug. Zhane pouted and crossed his arms.

"I am not torturing her, she loves me!"

"Of course i do Zhane, You just keep thinking that." Emma retorted, but none the less kissing her brother on the cheek.

Karone smiled again at the scene then looked at Emma.

"Hey, i heard that there's a fair going on downtown today, you wanna go?" Emma's eyes lit up. The fair was every child dream place. She nodded her head wildly, and Zhane held it in place after a while because for one thing, she was making him dizzy, and two, he thought it would fall off after a while.

"Oh yes please! Zhane will come as well won't he?" she turned to look expectantly at her brother.

"Of course I'm coming! What you really thought i was gonna stay on this boring tin can? No chance!" Emma looked at all three rangers.

"Well before we go I'm gonna go change because I've been in these clothes for the whole three day trip here, and they stink."

"Alright, we'll call when we are ready to go." Andros replied.

As she left, Karone leaned on the control panel and looked uncertainly at Zhane, who had sat down again.

"You still think she's got it into her head that we like each other?" Zhane frowned.

"Maybe, and knowing her she's gonna do something about it, so we better watch out."

"Well if she does, i will put her straight, because remember what happened last time?" Andros piped up, directing it at Zhane.

"Why, what happened? What did you do?" Karone asked, feeling a bit left out since she didn't know what was going on.

Zhane sighed. "Yeah i do. I've never forgiven myself for that. How old was she, seven? Eight?"

"Yeah, which means your were fifteen. And a bastard at that." Andros noted. Zhane grimaced as he remembered the day his relationship with his sister changed forever.

_-Flashback -_

_A fifteen year old Zhane flew through the front door and put his bag down. Andros followed, and Emma was waiting for them like always, watching spongebob squarepants. It had been about a month since Karone disappeared but Zhane was still trying to stay happy._

"_Hey ems!" he said, the boring life of school left in the hall as he plonked down beside her and tickled her. After about five minutes of squeals she calmed down and gave him a hug. _

"_Hey zhane. Guess what happened today!" she said in the cute voice she had where two of her teeth had fallen out._

"_What?" he said, ignoring Andros, who had stomped up to his room._

"_Well i had a vision again; it was the same one as last time. It was of you and karone!" Zhane frowned. All of the Lars family had powers, like Zhane and Andros had telekinesis and Emma had visions, which where nearly always right. But she had been talking bout this one since Karone had disappeared._

"_And what happened in this vision?" Although he already knew the answer._

"_Well it was a little fuzzy, but i saw her, but she had changed. She was bad, and you were a power ranger! Isn't that cool!" Zhane had wanted to be a power ranger since he was a kid, but he could never imagine Karone bad._

"_Em's i don't think in am million years that's gonna happen. Now come on, go get ready for dinner." The little girl nodded and bounced up the stairs, falling halfway up . Zhane stood at the bottom, making sure she was alright._

"_I'm okay!" She squealed , getting up and bouncing again, like nothing had happened. That's what Zhane was a bit jealous about his little sister. When karone had vanished, she didn't quite understand, but still acted like she did, so she could get involved, she hated to be left out._

_When they were all sitting around the table that night, Emma was watching her brother's intently. They had been acting strange all night, and with their parents not being around anymore because of work, they were like her dads now. _

"_Zhane, what's wrong?" Zhane looked up from his pasta. Now was the time to come clean about his and Andros's plans._

"_Well, ems there's something me and Andros want to talk to you about . Isn't there Andros?" Andros nodded and carried on._

"_Well Emma, since me and Zhane are getting older, we have to think about our futures. And we've decided that...Zhane you tell her." Zhane looked surprised at him. He was no good at explaining things._

"_Tell me what? What's going on! I want in!" Emma was getting impatient. Zhane glared at Andros and pulled Emma onto his lap._

"_We're not gonna be here anymore Em. We've decided to join SOILDER. It's a police force throughout the universe, and we're gonna go look for karone. Okay? Ems?" his sister was silent. From across the table, Andros could see the tears welling up in her eyes. she got off of Zhane, trying to hide the tears. _

"_So you're just going to leave me here with mom and dad, all by myself! Zhane you know there hardly here anymore, and i don't think Karone would want you to leave either! It's not like you actually cared for her!" she slapped a hand over her mouth. She had said too much. Zhane didn't normally get angry with her but this was the final straw._

"_Don't you even start on that! I did care for her, everyone did, and it's because of selfish little brats like you that i wanna get out of this god forsaken planet! I wish it was you that had been kidnapped!" Zhane stopped. What had he just said? He looked at Emma, trying to find the words to explain he didn't mean it, but his little sister had already started flooding. She stood there in tears, and Andros got up and went over to hug her, but she pushed him away and ran toward the stairs. _

"_I HATE YOU! YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHERS IN HISTORY!" she said, and with that she disappeared into her room with a slam of a door._

_-End flashback-_

Karone stared in disbelief. "How could you say that to an innocent little girl?"

"Hey believe me i beat myself up for it for weeks afterwards." Zhane retorted. "But still l went to SOLDIER for three years, and that's when i was frozen. So that was basically the last time i talked to her, which makes it even worse."

Karone sighed and looked at Andros. She couldn't believe that she was just getting told all of this now. And she was touched that they joined a world organization just to find her. But that still didn't make up for what they did.

"Well, now's your chance to make it up to her." She said and went to get changed out of her uniform. Zhane looked at Andros.

"She's right you know. Emma might act like she's forgotten, but she probably hasn't forgiven you just yet." And he went too.

"Why is everybody intent on making me feel like a jerk?" Zhane said to himself.

That evening, when everybody was ready, the whole gang went down to earth for the angel grove annual fair. When Andros and Ashley went straight for the roller coaster, t.j and Zhane tried out the coconut shy.

"And t.j Johnson winds it up, and that's another hit!" and he gave Cassie a stuffed dinosaur that he won.

"Oh yeah, bet i can get that huge tigger doll." There was a murmur in the group at this, since to get the doll, you had to hit four coconuts.

"But Zhane you suck at throwing!" Emma piped up, holding on to Karone's arm, whilst Zhane glared at her.

"Actually three years of grenade training help alot!" and he threw the ball as hard as he could. The force of the throw shook all the coconuts, eventually knocking off five. Zhane shouted in victory.

"Damn." Was all t.j could say.

"Hey Em, take this as a 'I'm sorry' gift." And he handed the tigger to his sister who hugged him.

"Thanks Big bro. and I'm sorry for lashing out back then."

"And Zhane's sorry for being an insensitive jerk." Karone pointed out.

Zhane sighed. "And im sorry for being an insensitive jerk." He mimicked, put adding a touch of sarcasm. Karone nodded, completely missing it.

"That's alright. Oooo! Can we go on the screaminator?!" Emma squealed, pointing to a huge roller coaster that had what looked like a vertical drop at the end. Zhane's spit caught in his throat.

He was never good with heights.

"Errrr, maybe you wanna go on something else?" he said, almost pleading with the teen to not go on the ride. But she stood firm and shook her head. Karone noticed the look of terror on the silver rangers face and stepped in.

"What about you go on with Cassie, T.J and Carlos, and me and Zhane will do something else yeah?" Emma smirked.

"Yeah whatever. Oh and by the way you two, the tunnel of loves that way!" she cackled and ran off with T.J and the others. Zhane looked at Karone, who looked back, and shivered.

"Yep, she still thinks we like each other." Karone said and slipped her arm over Zhane's.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile somewhere deep in space…..

In the ruins where the temple of evil once stood, a young man came across an ancient tomb, or at least, that's what he thought it was. He reached out and dusted the cold stone off; coughing slightly at the amount of stone dust it let off.

It had strange markings, like an old script, unreadable due to its age. He ran his fingers over it, and jumped back when they started glowing

Wait a minute. Glowing?

His fears were right as the light illuminated from the cracks of the tomb, and became so bright he had to shield his eyes. A bang rang out through the ruins as the lid was smashed into millions of pieces. A black spirit rose from the tomb, and the boy tried to run, but the thing slid in front of him and flew into his mouth, taking over his eyes and eventually, his whole body. He writhed in pain as his body mutated. He put his head down and stilled.

And Darkonda's rose.

He chuckled menacingly and got up, steadying himself, trying to get used to this new body. The only way to secure that he would live forevermore was to sacrifice the blood of a witch.

But where he was going to find one of those was a different story.

He cracked his neck and carried on through the woods, hoping of finding some way to civilization. It was because of those pecky space rangers that he ended up on this lump of rock in the first place, with no-one to avenge him. But partly it was zordons fault, that huge head in a pickle jar. It made him sick to even think about what he did.

He lost concretion on walking because of his thinking, and slammed right into what felt like metal wall. Standing back, he smiled as he found the ship his form had used to come here, and still getting used to being solid again, he walked up and smashed the control panel with his fist, making the door fly open.

He would get those rangers. Once and for all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emma felt like a drunk person on a Saturday night. The world in front of here was spinning form the way the blood was rushed to her head. She was lucky not to crash in to anything or anyone.

The screaminator really did make her scream. She had gone on with thoughts of this being the same old stuff she had always gone on, but this was different. It was a slight slope, and then at the top it would go up, then down, up then down. Then you would get to the top of the hill, and just when you think you're gonna do the same , you plummet straight down at an 180 degree angle, then land in a tank of freezing cold water so you're soaked from head to foot.

But it was the best time of her life.

She stopped when she saw the bright blonde blob of her brother and sat down on the many benches scattered across the field. Zhane laughed and sat next to her.

"So, im guessing you liked the ride?" She nodded enthusiastically, then stopped when she turned green.

"Yeah, but i think my lunch didn't" she eyed him and smirked. "So, where did you and karone go?"

Zhane knew exactly what she was thinking, so he played along. "Well first we went behind the dumpster, then in the car..." Emma made sick noises and covered her ears.

"Please, Zhane i feel sick enough as it is, spare me the details!" then they got up to go join the others for a bite to eat when they heard a new voice.

"Awww what a moving moment. Shame I'll have to ruin it!" and a huge blast was sent right at the rangers. Zhane pulled Emma out of the way crouched over her, making sure she was alright.

"What the hell was that?!" Emma yelled, her chest heaving up and down with fear.

"Trust me, you really don't wanna know!" Zhane let her go and ran to the others. But found that Darkonda had disappeared. "What the?" he was cut off by quatrons that had started attacking. So while he finished them of he watched Emma as a man went over to her.

Who the hell was he?

Meanwhile Emma went to go after him, but was stopped by a strange man. He looked about Zhane's age, with brown hair and silver eyes.

"Come with me ill get you to safety." He said, with a sickly sweet smile.

"Errs, thanks but no thanks, my brothers over there, I'm perfectly safe with him." And she started to walk away, but noticed he was still gripping he arm. "Excuse me, you can let go now." But it didn't look like he was listening. She watched in horror as his face twisted, and spikes grew out of every part of his body. She then screamed as loud as she could when she saw that it was in no way a man, but an alien, a savage being who looked like something from a movie, the kind that gave you nightmares.

And it wanted her.

"Come here girl, i just wanna talk!" the thing said, and Emma started screaming again.

Zhane's ears pricked up form behind him as he heard a scream. Whirling around, he saw red as he found Emma being dragged away by...no way.

"You have got to be kidding me. No frickin way!" He then ran towards his screaming sister, and jumped, landing a kick on Darkonda's gut. He let go of the poor girl, and she ran behind the Ferris wheel for cover.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Zhane demanded, not taking his eyes of Darkonda.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out ranger! I've got what i came for! So another time maybe!" and he started to fade away.

But Zhane wasn't gonna let him go that easy. "Oh no you don't!" and he ran full speed at him. Well, he thought was at him anyway. He went straight through him, and cursed loudly as Darkonda disappeared completely.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Back on the bridge...

A angry and scared Emma stormed onto the deck and glared at her brother. "Who, or what, was that...that...thing!" she looked from ranger to ranger, expecting an answer. She took a deep breath and sunk into a chair, not letting herself cry. _Don't show weakness, that's how they get you. _She told herself.

Zhane sighed and looked at t.j. T.j went over to the girl and sat down by her. For you see Zhane didn't really know much about Darkonda as much as the others did. "Darkonda is an alien being that tried to take over the universe a while ago. He was the on who kidnapped karone, but we thought he was dead when he destroyed dark specter." He looked at Emma uncertainly, while she stared back.

"So you're telling me that i almost got kidnapped by a supposedly dead alien?"

"Pretty much yeah." Zhane replied. Emma started to shake.

"Okay, i can handle that. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go to my bed."

And with that she left, and the others except Zhane followed her. He didn't really feel like sleeping right now.

"How did he survive the wave?" he questioned himself and got comfortable at the control panel. It was gonna be a long night.

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile on Darkonda's ship...

"I should have kwon those pesky brats had to be there! They always are!" Darkonda roared s he burst through the ship doors and went over to the book, a book of spells with the ancient symbol on it, a star with two swords crossed. He felt like ripping it apart page by page, but thought otherwise. Instead he reached out to open it, and the edges of the book glowed with a soft white light. He pulled his hand back, and the glowing ceased.

"Interesting." He murmured, for to open the book you need to have the same powers that it held, which was a useful security tool. But the only way that he would have got magical cells would have been to touch or have contact with a witch itself...

"THATS IT!!!" he yelled as he figured it out. The girl...the one the silver ranger saved...

She was the one.

"Let's see the rangers get out of this one." He snickered and opened the book, scanning the pages, his evil grin getting wider with every line.

He was about to make a comeback.

A:N so what did you think? So Darkonda wants Zhane's sister, but will he get her , find out next chap!


	3. mirror, mirror, in my purse

A: N/So Darkonda knows that Emma is a witch, but Emma is with the rangers so how will he get her? And I wonder who can find the hint of final fantasy in here! And I put ko-35 in here because it's the first planet that popped in my head lol

Disclaimer: not even going there, but I actually own most of the spells.

Chapter three: mirror mirror, in my purse…

Emma woke up to the annoying noise of DECA telling her it was exactly 8:35am. She rolled out of bed, and blinked a few times to wake up properly. She dug inside the suitcase she had bought and put on her baggy My chemical Romance t-shirt and threw on some jeans. She spent about twenty minutes straightening her hair so it didn't look like a bush, and went to have some breakfast.

She found her brother asleep at the controls, and waved her hands and whispered a few words in the ancient language of the Cetras, and a pillow formed in her hands. She put it down and lifted Zhanes head, and placed it underneath.

"Still using your powers I see?" Andros made her jump as she spun around. "Well it helps. How else would I do my math homework?" and she stretched as her stomach growled. "Have you guys got anything to eat around here?" Andros grimaced.

"Yes but it's not that nice." Emma grinned and sorted her fringe. "That's ok. I can handle it if it's as bad as mom's cooking." Andros laughed and held his arm out for her, taking her to the synthesizer.

When she had managed to eat the well…food, if you could call it that, she listened to a bit of music and started to draw, and fail miserably. She smiled as she saw her brother wake up and rub his eyes.

"Morning stranger. Have a good sleep?"

Zhane poked his tongue out and sat next to her. "Yes, the controls pressing in my face really helped." And Emma gave him a sarcastic look. "What you listening to?" and Emma took a headphone from her pocket and put it in his ear.

"Paramore"

Zhane racked his brains to think who that was, and then he realized. "Is that the one with the redheaded chick?" And Emma nodded. Zhane gave a triumphant look and then turned back to the girl.

"You still play guitar?"

"Sort of, but mom moans at me cause I wake Leslie up. But yeah I do, I go round Alan's house to practice."

"Oooooo is he your boyfriend yet?" Emma playfully smacked him and wrinkled her nose. "Zhane, me and Alan have been friends since we were five. And anyway, when's the wedding for you and Karone?" Zhane put on a serious face and sat Emma up.

"Emma, I'm going to say this once and once only. There is never going to be a me and Karone ok?"And he cringed, waiting to be cursed.

"Okay, but you could've told me sooner." Zhane opened an eye in surprise and laughed nervously. "Ok now that's settled, how would you like to go to the simulation room and practice your magic?" Emma nodded and the two left.

When she got there, she looked around at the dull room. "But there's nothing in here!" She yelled to Zhane, who was in the control booth. He held a finger up and fiddled with the buttons. Emma was amazed when the room transformed before her eyes, with books and potions and magical items formed before her.

She grinned and raised her hands. She felt the same shiver she always did as her magic powered up. She pointed to a target on the wall and said "flamagra!" and it burst into flame. She used various other spells on the other ones and was having the time of her life.

Whilst this was going on, Karone had joined Zhane in the booth and sat on his lap. "How's she doing?" Zhane smiled. "She's getting better, but she needs to learn how to master the more tricky spells." He rested his hands on Karone's stomach, and immediately pulled away, turning an interesting shade of crimson. Karone noted this gesture and pulled them back.

"What if she sees us?" he whispered. Karone giggled like a little girl. "Let her think what she wants." And Zhane looked at her strangely. Emma then stopped to listen to what they were saying, but they were too quiet so she smirked and chanted

"Spirits hear my plea; let me hear what I cannot see!"

And she stepped back a bit as Zhane and Karone's voices became louder. Her malicious grin grew wider as they talked.

(This was the actual conversation)

"Zhane, would you say we were friends?"

"Of course, in fact, your one of my best friends."

"Well I was thinking that we go to the movies tomorrow, there's this movie I wanna see, but I'm scared that people will think we'll be on like…a date."

"Hey don't worry about it. And I think we should go to the movies, spend some time together."

Karone grinned and got off from Zhane's lap and flattened her bangs. She laughed a little and went to the bridge. Zhane let out a small "yes!" and looked down at Emma, his face dropping as he realized she had heard everything they had just said.

"Err, Emma, what you heard ….that didn't mean anything….oh shit." He stuttered, but gave up when her stone look didn't fade. Emma nodded and shrugged.

"Okay, I know it was nothing. Now if you excuse me I'm going to tell Andros you and his sister are dating!" and she ran out of the deck, and Zhane gave chase. Emma ran onto the bridge, and went to tell Andros, but Zhane came bombing in and covered her mouth, which resulted in her biting his hand and him cursing loudly.

"Andros, guess what! Zhane and Karone are going on a date tomorrow!" She blurted out. And stood there squealing. Andros's eyes narrowed and burned holes into the silver ranger. Said ranger melted in his boots and shrugged. "Teens. Once they get something in there head that's it…" he said, trying to steer the conversation and wrath away from him.

Andros put a hand on Emma's shoulder and calmly said "Emma, please go to your room and practice your music while me and Zhane have ….a little chat." Emma gave a sickly sweet smile and said "Okay. Love you." And kissed Andros on the cheek.

And as she gave Zhane his she whispered "Think of it as payback for all those years ago." And she skipped to her room. Zhane gulped and glared at her retreating back.

Andros cleared his throat and turned to Zhane. "Now is what Emma is saying about you taking my sister on a date tomorrow true?" Zhane looked at the floor. Because face it, he was downright scared of Andros.

"Well it's not a date per say…. More like a friendly outing…" Andros nodded calmly, a little too calmly. He then sprung from his seat and pointed his spiral saber at Zhanes throat.

"Then the same rules apply. You lay a finger on Karone, or let her get hurt; I will have your head as a trophy on my wall. Got it?" Zhane nodded quickly and Andros let him go. Zhane rubbed his throat and sped away from the control room. As he was running to kill his own sister, he bumped into Karone.

"Hey, what's wrong you look like you saw a ghost." Karone said softly, cupping his face in her hands. Zhane grabbed her hands and lowered them.

"Nothing I just had 'the' lecture from Andros, but its fine." Karone felt a twang of guilt because she knew what her brother was like, and she pulled him into a hug. When they pulled away, Karone smiled and said "Hey, don't worry about what other people say. It's what's in here that counts" and she poked his chest and flounced off with Ashley.

Zhane waited as the door to Emma's room opened. He glared at the huge spell book she held in front of her face. He went over and yanked it from her hands, making her tremble.

"Thanks a lot Emma! I almost got killed by Andros because of your stupidity!" Emma then got up and clenched her fists.

"Well I could say the same for you! When you and Andros left me, I was left with mom and dad, and do you know how scary that was! Dad came home drunk every single night, and guess what, I had to make out I was clumsy to hide the bruises!" and she jumped from the bed and her anger cause a picture to shake and fall from the wall with a crash.

Zhane immediately calmed down at this news. He grabbed her arm and examined it, noticing a few scars here and there. "Ems, I am so sorry…" Emma pulled it away and went to the door. "I think it's a bit late now! Now just leave!" And she pointed to the hall, shaking with both fear and hatred. Zhane went to hug her but instead left the room. Emma collapsed on her bed in tears, letting her hair stick to her face.

Zhane however, was just as upset as she was. He knew that his dad was a drunk, and he should've known better than to leave his mom and Emma at his mercy at the worst possible time. He found Andros talking to the captain and nudged him on the shoulder, but Andros brushed him off.

"Zhane, im a bit busy" But said blonde didn't give up.

"Bro, it's important. It's about Emma." Andros apologized to the captain and turned to him. "What about Emma?"

"Well, you know when we left for soldier when Karone was kidnapped? Turns out dad started getting violent." Andros's face paled. "Are you sure?"

Zhane nodded grimly. "Just looked at Emma's arm, bruises all the way up." Andros didn't know what to say. "Well what else did she tell you?"

"Nothing, just told me to get out."

"Why because you saw the bruises?" Andros said, confused. Zhane rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip.

"No……Erm…..I sorta flew at her for telling you that I was taking Karone out." Andros sighed and ran out of the control room, heading for Emma's room. He went inside, and Zhane caught up.

Andros came back out, blocked the door and glared at Zhane. "Was she in here when you left?"

"Duh of course she was, she told me to get lost!"

Andros let Zhane past and stated "Well she's not here now!" Zhane looked frantically around the room, which was now empty, and his gut dropped.

Andros gathered every member of mega ship crew he could find and told them to look for her, while Zhane got out his silver cycle and powered it up. Andros stood in front of it and asked "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to find my sister!" and he revved the engine.

"Zhane forgive me for saying this, but I think you're the last person she wants to see right now!"

"Thanks for the tip. Now get out of my way!" Karone came running to see what the commotion was about and she looked at both men "What's going on?"Andros looked away from Zhane to tell her. As he was telling her, Zhane floored it and zipped past Andros, almost running him over.

Meanwhile, in the near planet of ko-35, tiny balls of white light merged and Emma appeared. She wandered the streets, wondering what to do and where to go. She came to the fair again, which apparently was running for another two nights, and went inside. She sat with another kid about her age, ready to watch that evenings act.

Zhane zoomed round the streets of ko-35, trying to find the blonde teen that was his sister. He stopped outside a bar, and held his morpher to his lips. A hologram of Andros appeared, with a stern look. "I thought I told you to stay put."

"Well I didn't ok? Any news?" Andros shook his head.

"None so far. But don't worry too much, she couldn't have gone far. But I will tell you that Darkonda has been sighted again, very close to where you are."

"Great, that's all I need. Where is he?"

"The fair, same as last time." Zhane frowned.

"What is it with that place, is there a ride he likes or something?" Andros shrugged and his image faded away. Zhane then started the engine again and headed towards the fair.

Emma clapped along with the other people watching the display of acrobats, trapeze artists and clowns. She forgot about why she was sad, but then remembered and stood up. She went to walk away when she swore she heard her brother's voice.

"Emma? Emma! Thank god you're okay!" as she saw him coming toward her she pulled her hands form her pockets and said

"Let his path be blocked by time, form a barrier with this rhyme!"

And Zhane stopped dead as an invisible shield smacked him square in the face.

"Emma, that's downright not fair! You know I didn't mean what I said! Gimme a chance!" Zhane desperately tried to convince his sister, and she considered it, but the ringleader of the festivities came behind her and said into a microphone "And we have a volunteer! Would you please come with me miss!" and he started to lead her to the clearing.

"Err wait, I need to talk to my brother…." But it was obvious he wasn't listening. The ringleader looked a bit strange, with a curly moustache and thinning hair that he had combed over, but Emma couldn't sense anything bad, so she let him guide her to a platform in the middle of the stage.

"And now boys and girls, feast your eyes as I make this girl…DISAPPEAR!" and on the last word, he drew a curtain around the girl, and there was a purple mist surrounding the bottom.

"Now that she is bound, let her go and never be found!" and there was a crack of thunder and a bright light, so Zhane had to shield his eyes. When he opened them again, Emma, and the ringmaster, had gone. The ringmaster had changed, and Zhane realized it was Darkonda in disguise and pushed his way through the crowd and knew that he had sent Emma somewhere.

The audience had started running, with a few screams here and there. He flew toward the monster, pinning him to the ground and yelling at him "Where did you send her! And how do you know magic!" Darkonda just laughed and batted Zhane away like a fly. Zhane got up and called his silverizer and ran back at Darkonda, who had called his own weapon, and a fierce battle ensued.

When Zhane was knocked to the ground for the hundredth time, Andros and the others had come and T.J helped the silver ranger up. "You okay man?" Zhane grabbed the blue's shoulders "Emma, he's sent Emma somewhere, and he knows magic!" he babbled. T.J acknowledged and Motioned to Andros, who was beating the living daylights out of the quatrons Darkonda had called.

Darkonda stumbled back, overwhelmed by the rangers attack, clutching his side. "Oh well, I have a witch now rangers! You haven't seen the last of me!" and he disappeared. Zhane slammed the floor with his fists.

Karone went over to him and put an arm around the quivering ranger. "It's my fault, if I hadn't shouted…." Karone shushed him and helped him up, dusting him down. Andros looked at him with a sad look.

"We'll go back to the ship and track her from there. Hopefully we can pick up her aura." Zhane nodded gravely and looked at Karone who said "I'll scry for her as well." (A: N/ for those of you who don't know, scry is a magical method of tracking.)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Meanwhile on Darkonda's ship…..

Emma banged as hard as she could against the glass container that held her captive. She gave up when she physically felt the bruises forming. When Darkonda came in, she backed up to the back of the tube, but noticed he was hurt, and it made her smile, because she knew that it was Zhane that had caused them.

But that smile dropped as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her from her prison.

"Now witch, I'm hurt, and I need you to heal me, and then, make me strong enough to destroy the rangers!" Emma spat in his face.

"There's no force you can use that will make me do it." And he smirked and pulled her hair so her face was inches from his. "Ok then, heal my wounds, and after a few rounds of torture, decide whether to obey. Now heal me, witch." And he threw her to the floor. Emma swallowed and prayed tot eh gods "Forgive me" and she stood up and pointed at Darkonda.

"Flesh crawls, bloods ooze, make this creature good as new." And she started to cry as Darkonda's wounds disappeared.

"Well done witch. Now about that decision. Quantrons! Take her away!" Emma then screamed as the swarm of monsters grabbed her and dragged her away.

"Soon I'll make you see how strong I really am, rangers."


	4. This is like some sappy novel

A: N/ Darkonda has Emma, so how will Zhane get her back?

Disclaimer: not even going there, but I actually own most of the spells.

Chapter four: this is like some sappy novel

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zhane hadn't slept a wink all night. And it didn't look like he was going to. His eyes had lost focus where he had sat in front of the damn computer looking for Emma all night. With no luck whatsoever. His fingers had gone numb and he had lost all feeling in both butt cheeks.

"Zhane? Don't tell me your still in here?!" he turned to see Karone come into the room and physically peel him from the computer.

"no gotta find her..." Karone put her arms around the man and put her head on his shoulders. it was like cradling a child that had lost its teddy bear.

"Take a break. Im sure nothing will happen in ten minutes. Relax." Zhane then closed his eyes as Karone started rubbing his shoulders.

"I just can't believe I let this happen Kars." Karone started to giggle at the sound of Zhane using her nickname, but stopped when she heard the man choke, as if he was crying. She turned the wheelie chair round and he stood up, tears in his eyes. Karone wrapped her arms around him and held him tight.

"Guys, any news?" They sprung apart as they heard Andros's worried tone and Zhane shook his head.

"None what so fricking ever. I should be out there looking for her, not stuck here!" Zhanes patience was wearing thin, everyone could see it. Karone held his arm and he relaxed a little bit.

"I know but that wont do much good if we don't know where Darkonda is. For now we wait and see what happens. When we know more, that's when we act."

Zhane couldn't believe his ears. He advanced on Andros, who stood his ground. "So you're basically saying that we wait until he kills her? Yeah great plan Andros, that didn't work last time with Karone, did it? What makes you think it'll work now?!"

The air then whistled as Andros threw his fist at Zhanes nose, sending speckles of blood flying. Karone let out a small scream and forced his head upwards so she could inspect the damage. Zhane shoved her off and gave a sad look at Andros.

"I needed that."

"I know. Now get a grip." Zhane nodded and Winced a little as Karone muttered a spell to fix his nose. Andros went over to the computer and tapped a few keys, bringing a 3-d map of the galaxy into view.

"Oh great here comes Mr.-listen-to-me-I'm-great." Zhane mumbled, and the rangers gathered around the platform.

"Ok so we know that Emma was last seen on Ko-35. So we can rule Darkonda being there out." Andros said, and the hologram of said planet vanished.

Zhane bit his cheek and clucked his tongue. "Yeah but the transportation spell isn't very good so it'll only take them about 50 miles." As he said this, Carlos tapped in the coordinates and a ring came around the area which was most likely where they were.

"I'll go run a check on any ships that have docked there for the past five days." Cassie volunteered and Andros nodded at her retreating back.

"And I'll try and find any disturbances that might be linked." T.J added, following the pink ranger. Zhane still couldn't find the link between all of this. What did Emma have to do with Darkonda? And what was so special about her?

"Her powers…" he heard Karone almost whisper, and turned to face her. "So you reckon Darkonda's got Emma so he can use her powers?"

"Maybe it's hard to tell. But that's our best bet so far."

"Karone's right. But let's not focus on why he wants her let's focus on getting her back." Andros said and they were interrupted by Cassie re-entering the room with some sheets. "Okay we have a ship, said it docked in the planet Zenerra two days ago, just been sighted again." Zhane then turned back to the now vacant controls and tapped in the name Zenerra. The planet appeared.

"Looks just like a bunch of rock." Zhane said and Andros looked closer. "I hate to say it but Zhane's right. Doesn't look like it's been inhabited for a while." Karone then ran out of the room suddenly and came back as quickly, clutching a huge book.

"Care to explain what the hell that is?" Karone nodded and opened it, putting her hands above it and breathing in as the pages moved. When they stopped, the other rangers gathered round and were impressed as an illustration of Zenerra accompanied by everything you could possibly know about the planet.

"Ok, it says here that Zenerra was once a holy relic ground for evil, and they went there to offer sacrifices and gain power from Dark Specter. But its true it hasn't been inhabited since Dark specter was destroyed."

"So we're thinking that Darkonda went to some whacko sacrificing chamber to gain power from dark specter, whom, might I add, he killed in the first place?" Zhanes brain was now officially fried.

Karone looked unsure and carried on. "Yes but if Darkonda inhabited someone's body, he'll need power to become whole again…so he'll need a sacrifice. And it says here that the main sacrifice was witches blood…" as soon as those words passed her lips Zhane went pale.

"But maybe he hasn't yet…" The rangers were drowned out by the blare of the alarm signaling there was trouble. "Deca, what's going on?"

"The ship you are investigating has been sighted in Zenerra." Zhane felt the sick in his throat and pegged it for the docking bay. The others followed, and then Zhane slowed. "Go on ahead, I've gotta get something." Andros nodded and they disappeared. Zhane made haste for 'Emma's room' and rummaged around, trying to find the thing he wanted.

And he found it.

He stood staring at the frayed old bear he held in his hands. Emma had owned it for years it was like her soul. He held it to his chest and muttered an oath.

"I remember when mom got that." He jumped slightly at the soft tone of Karone's voice, then turned to face her. "Yeah the look on her face."

"She'll be fine. I promise." Zhane looked uneasy and he put the bear down, and did something he vowed never, ever to do. He slipped his arms around Karone and kissed her. At first she resisted but then she seemed to melt in his arms. She opened her lips slightly and let him explore it. He then broke away.

"Im sorry, I shouldn't have done that." But all Karone did was smile and pat his shoulder. "Its fine now let's go find Emma."Zhane nodded and they raced to the ship.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Darkonda shoved branches out of the way as he and his prisoner made their way to the sacrificial table. He heard her whimper and gave an evil smile.

Emma meanwhile was just focusing on staying alive. She remembered this place from the book that her mother used to show her, and she knew exactly why Darkonda brought her here.

"So you want power do you? But I recall that it was you were the one who killed dark specter so you're wasting your time." She taunted.

Darkonda whirled on the girl and slapped her hard across the face. "I'm not wasting my time, I don't need dark specter to be powerful I just need you."

Emma felt like miffing this guy as much as possible to buy her some time.

"So why did he piss you off so much? Because you were the one who got Karone, yet he didn't give you respect? Is that it?" she didn't get a reply so she kept going.

"You know, I've never even heard of you, yet I know who Ecliptor is, doesn't that make you feel degraded?" Darkonda had heard enough and they were at their destination so he untied the girl and she took the chance to throw a kick to his gut, but he knew she would so he grabbed her foot and threw her onto the table.

She started the incantation for a teleportation spell but Darkonda covered her mouth before she could finish it. She felt quatrons tying her hands and feet, so she didn't bother to struggle.

"Hear me dark specter wherever you shall lie, give me the strength and watch this witch die." Darkonda recited and Emma closed her eyes, ready for the blow.

But it never came. She started laughing and he gave her a bewildered look.

"What did you do?!" Emma finished laughing and looked at him.

"You can't summon someone whose dead idiot." Darkonda was growing angry she knew it, and he pounded the table with his fist, making her jump slightly.

"So what now? Surely there's no reason for me being here so how about you just untie me and we all…" her voice faltered at the look Darkonda was giving her.

He brandished a knife from his holster and Emma gulped as it shone in the sunlight.

"Well, it's been good." Was all he said as he brought it down. But Emma had other plans. Using what Zhane had taught her and swung her foot out so Darkonda stumbled, so the knife cut the ropes instead of _her. _

She slid off the table, one half of her still attached, and grabbed Darkonda's wrist before he got over the attack. She kicked the knife out of his hands and went to untie the rest of the ropes, but Darkonda got there first and held the girl down.

Genuine fear was running through Emma's veins.

She swung her foot back to get him off but he just threw her on the ground, snapping the ropes and creating burn marks around her wrists. She went to kick him but he struck her hard across the face stunning the frightened teen.

"Now listen here girl! You will do as I tell you or I shall kill you with no hesitation. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." She stammered, trying so hard not to cry and make him think he had won. But Darkonda had to be certain.

"Stories of new and old make this girl do everything she's told." He said and Emma closed her eyes as she felt the rush meaning that the spell was working, and unwillingly felt her legs move one in front of the other towards the table.

As she lay there, she tried to think of a counter spell, but even racking her brains just made her more panicky. She took a breath and thought about what Zhane would do. _Scream like a girl and cry most probably_. Nah, he'll come for her soon enough.

She hoped.

She stared at the sky as Darkonda muttered spells and curses, and had to blink. No way.

Six multicolored suits and a girl in uniform were coming towards them.

_Her _multicolored suits.

She smirked and looked back at Darkonda "Hey Darkonda heads up." She laughed as he looked up and paled, if it was even possible. "No! Every time!" Emma laughed even harder as the rangers landed and Zhane ran at Darkonda, not even bothering to speak. Andros and Ashley started untying the now grinning girl and she sat up, giving the red ranger a hug, which he gladly returned.

Karone was waiting to take Emma back to the megaship, but Emma insisted on watching the fight. Zhane and Carlos circled Darkonda and lunged at him, slashing him with their sabers, then Carlos stood back to let Zhane have his fun.

And fun he was having. He had his super silverizer in sword mode and shoved Darkonda into the table, putting into his throat. "Now give me one good reason to let you live." He didn't care what it was, he was going to kill him anyway, he just wanted to drag it out.

Darkonda mumbled something and Zhane rolled his eyes. "Sorry ugly couldn't quite hear that. Those were pretty bad last words." He then sent his sword right through Darkonda's gut, and though he wasn't dead, Zhane backed off. He wanted him to suffer.

"Come on guys we've done our bit, let's get Emma outta here." The others nodded and he put and arm around his little sister.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once they were on the megaship, Zhane looked at his sister, and noticed something wasn't right, she was staring off to space (no pun intended) for one thing, and she wasn't joining in to the sort of party.

Emma watched as everyone had fun and heaved a sigh, sinking in her chair a bit more. She gave a feeble smile at Karone and slowly got up. She didn't feel like having fun at the moment, she didn't know why she just didn't.

She stared at the four walls she was calling home right now and sat on her bed. She flopped backwards and looked at the pictures she had brought with her.

The radio switched on by her command and she drifted of to sleep as "simple man" by Kimberly hart played. (a:n/ I thought this was a good idea because simple mans by Amy jo Johnson…who plays Kimberly….)

_Did you feel my love?_

_Did you feel it rain?_

_Did I touch your soul or was it all in vain?_

_Be careful of your ego my friend __I feel it's your worse disease._

_And be careful of that solitude __you so desperately need._

_Oh my love the time we spent __flying and flying everywhere we went. __I was like a butterfly who had just found wings._

_Caught in the middle and half way in-between.__It's a desperate place to be.__Seems like you're spinn__ing in circles out of control._

_So when the laughter has finally disappeared__and you're just a simple man standing here __I ask you who are you going to __be?_

_When the dream has finally faded away__and you're just another man on another day__I ask you who are you going to be?_

A:n/ I no this chaps a bit short but I wanna focus the next one on mainly Zhane and Emma's relationship, reviews are cookies, they keep me alive!


End file.
